Elee Llamas
Mistress Elee Lee Llamas was the head of House Llamas and a renowned blademaster and spy. She also was an original member of the Eternal Companions. History Elee was born the eldest daughter of Elendar Llamas, Warden of the Tooth Oasis, in the desolate sands of Kehjistan; The small town in Tooth Oasis comprised of mostly lowborn citizens and her family was held in high significance. Her mother died when Elee was so young that she did not remember her. She had a single older brother, Ryger, who drowned when she was eight. This made her the only offspring of Elendar, a fact that naturally encouraged him to find a suitable match for her. She found little desire in being married off to another family and instead sought to find political intrigue in court. She accompanied her father in many occasions when he would serve justice and punish the wicked, inspiring her to do the same when the day came to take her father's place. Bounties, Blades and Secrecy Over the course of upbringing, Elee honed a natural talent and bold interest in blades. However, she saw use of weaponry as more of an art and rather than a purpose to fight. Through he family's wealth, Elee began studying about blades and how artisans craft them. It took time for her to muster the courage to begin wielding and practicing with swords, but on her twelfth birthday she ask her father for a dual set of Katanas. When Elendar questioned her reason for wanting a pair of swords, she responded, "I'll hang them on my wall for display. The Katana is the most beautiful weapon in the world." Elendar granted Elee her wish and was surprised to see his daughter in such bliss when she received the set of swords. After that, she would practice with her swords in private for two hours a day and kept her hobby a secret. As months passed, and her skilled with a blade reached exceedingly high skill, she began searching for ways to fight for justice outside of court. She eventually joined the Fighters Guild and concealed her identity with a mask. Elee's prowess developed quickly as her practice with veteran fighters continued over the weeks; she would often journey with veteran mercenaries and act as their squire while they would fulfill contracts. She also made everlasting alliances with other organizations like the Mage Clans and the Iron Wolves. She took on the alias 'Oakheart' within the guild. Oakheart's secret identity was eventually revealed when she came into a heated conflict with a guild member, in which he accused her of being an outlaw due to her always wearing a mask, and was forced to show her face. On the day when the Fighters Guild's leader, Sir Aegarth Zoquaz, found out she was a member of House Llamas, daughter of the Warden, he appointed her as treasurer in hopes of her family filling in the role of benefactor. Elee's political power and significance within the city and guild rose greatly when the citizens found out the Ward's only daughter was a blademaster. However, Elendar was not at all pleased with Elee's secret in training with a blade and joining the Fighters Guild; yet he was satisfied with her rise in political intrigue and global connections with other worldly organizations. Overtime, she gained much popularity within the region surrounding the Tooth Oasis. By 1263 A.K. she had completed over one hundred bounties and contracts; in the same year, she became the Fighters Guild's benefactor. Shortly after being appointed her new rank, she discovered a written will by Sir Aegarth within his desk drawer that stated his young son would be appointed acting leader of the Guild should Aegarth meet his demise too soon. Elee's lust for power began to consume her as she feared that Sir Aegarth would deny her leadership and command over the guild. Elee was greatly restraint to kill or frame either Aegarth or his son and south to seek a wise act over a moral one: she began spying on Sir Aegarth in hopes of discovering a dirty secret in which she could use to blackmail him. Elee created an elaborate plan to blackmail Sir Aegarth after she discovered he was actually a fence of the Thieves Guild: She confronted Aegarth about his activities and agreed to keep it a secret, knowing full well that exposing the guild leader as a corrupt and untrustworthy individual would damage the guild entirely. Elee's blackmail paid off when she made him tare up his will and allow her to become the new leader of the Fighters Guild. The two of them agreed never to expose Aegarth's secret. However, the former leader secretly vowed to find a way for Elee to fall from power, one way or another. Akarat's Artifact Not long after becoming the new leader of the Fighters Guild, her father became ill during the winter of 1263 A.K. and stepped down from the head of House Llamas. As Elendar's only child, the monarchy of the family passed down to her and she inherited the house's wealth. Her rise to power reached its prime, as Elee was now the most powerful individual in the Tooth Oasis and took the title of 'Mistress'. She also began dining with wealthy lords who passed through the city and inviting them into her home for extravagant parties. Her fathers illness soon passed yet his health still remained a serious issue in the coming years. Meanwhile, Sir Aegarth's hostile demeanor turned to rage when he observed the wealth and luxury that Elee now possessed. In her spare time, Elee would search for other fighter or mercenary guilds that shared her passion. She crossed paths with Shingen Cao, the head of his House, who sought to hire Elee and the Fighters Guild for a handsomely paid contract. Shingen's son, Ikeda, was to accompany Elee in her mission: recover a lost artifact within the Kehjistan desert that once belong to Akarat. With her vast connections throughout Kehjistan, Elee eventually recieved information that lead to Akarat's artifact, hidden in a ruined fort occupied by a warlord and his outlaws. Elee selected the most experienced members of the Fighters Guild to join her in the contract, along with Ikeda and a few of his own companions; the group set out to reach their destination and reclaim Akarat's artifact. In her absence, Elee reluctantly placed Sir Aegarth in command of the guild. After nearly a week of travel, Elee and her companions crossed forty miles east into the wasteland and found the ruined fort once called 'Dreadstone'.They were all appalled to find a large gathering of outlaws who used the fort as a safe haven. With no hope of launching a successful attack on Dreadstone, Ikeda proposed to sneek into the fort and scout inside the interior, in which Elee gladly volunteered. Espionage and a clever disguise kept her hidden among the outlaws while she infiltrated the fort and searched for the exact location of the artifact. She retrieved the artifact, which turned out to be a ruby scepter, and managed to successfully escape the fort but not without alerting the warlord. The outlaws pursued her and a fight then commenced agaist Elee and her companions outnumbered 3:1. Despite their numbers, the outlaws faced no match against Elee, Ikeda and the rest of her lawful companions; though victorious, many of her comrades had perished during the battle. Elee, Ikeda and the remaining companions traveled back to the Tooth Oasis with the captured warlord, who had surrender during the battle, and Akarat's Artifact. After Shingen received his prize, there was a great meeting to decide the fate of the warlord. Upon interrogating the warlord, they learned his name was Arkon Lithgow and that he was not a warlord at all, nor were his men outlaws, but rather an exile from Tur Duira; Fort Dreadstone had became a home to the exiled warriors and he sought a buyer for the artifact. With no injustice done, the authorities released Arkon from his conviction and he became a prominent member of the Fighters Guild. Shingen Cao departed from the Tooth Oasis, heading straight for Kurast as a means to find more holy artifacts. Elee and Ikeda remained close friends; she would eventually travel to his homeland of Xiansai and aid him in important political matters. As a sign of good will towards the man she once betrayed, Elee returned the Fighters Guild into the hands of Sir Aegarth. Though he was relieved that her ill intentions had been lifted, Aegarth remained bitter and sullen about her actions and still sought revenge. For nearly a year, Elee took great pleasure in serving House Cao as a secret service agent and spying on competitive Houses of Kehjistan. The Emergence of Evil To Be Continued..... The Eternal Companions To Be Continued.... The Girl Who Died To Be Continued.... The Woman Who Lived To Be Continued.... Character and Appearance Elee was vain, proud and changeable, traits that made her easy prey for flatterers and boasters, but these flaws were not immediately apparent in her personality. Her quick temper and her easily wounded pride frequently lead her to make rash decisions, and she rarely considered what unintended consequences her actions might have. In her youth, she was described as timid and shy.